The Watcher
by VickyT36
Summary: When a 14-year-old girl is kidnapped, the BAU comes goes to Milwaukee to help find her. But as they interview the family, it seems that someone from the family's past may be behind the abduction. Rated T for talk of torture
1. Act 1

**Hey everyone, I'm VickyT36. I'm a fan of Criminal Minds, so I thought I'd try out this idea on the archive. I hope you all, enjoy!**

 **Act 1  
**

 **Milwaukee, Wisconsin**

At a middle school, a 14-year-old white girl with mid-length brown hair wearing a neon blue t-shirt, green pants, and white shoes was leaving school with her two friends.

"Can you believe that history test?" asked one girl.

"I know, it was so hard. I mean it could've at least had some multiple choice questions." said another.

"Oh come on, it's wasn't that hard if you studied." the girl with the brown hair replied.

"Easy for you to say Lisa, you're a studying machine."

"I just know when to study. But maybe if we do a study group, you'll do better on the next test. I'll see you guys later." Lisa told them, going down another street.

"See you tomorrow, Lis."

"Bye, Lisa."

As Lisa walked down the street, a dark green car followed her. The car ride up to her, and the window rolled down.

"Excuse me, miss, do you where I can find highway 36?" A man asked her.

Lisa just stared at him, she knew she shouldn't be speaking to a man that age, so she just walked on.

But the man slowly got out of his car, and quietly followed her. He pulled out a washcloth, ran up behind her, and covered her nose and mouth with it! Lisa struggled to get away, but then her body went limp, and she fell unconscious.

He picked her up, leaving her backpack on the sidewalk. He shoved her into the trunk of his, car bound her wrists, then closed the door. Then got back into his car, and drove away.

* * *

Back at Quantico, Virginia the case file had just landed on JJ's desk. She knew immediately that this was a case they had to take. Hotch gatherer everyone in the conference room.

"All right everyone we have an abducted minor case in Milwaukee." Said JJ, as she turned on the screen, to show a picture of Lisa.

"A couple hours ago, 14-year-old Lisa Parks was abducted on her home from school." Informed Hotch.

"How does someone kidnap someone in the middle of broad daylight?" Asked Rossi.

"Obviously the unsub knew exactly when she'd be alone." Reid pointed out.

"And he must've watched her for a while, known her schedule." Added Morgan.

"Has her family received any ransom call?" Asked Prentiss.

"So far there haven't been any calls, emails, or letters about a ransom." Garcia told them.

"Wheels up in twenty. Most abducted minors are killed within 24." Said Hotch.

"And she's already been missing for two hours." Said JJ. And they all walked out of the conference room.

* * *

Meanwhile Lisa had just regained consciousness, she was still bound, in saw in a dark room with just a mattress, and her shoes had been taken.

"Hello, is anyone there?" She got up, and slowly walked over to a door.

She tried opening it, but it was locked. Lisa just stood there with a confused and scared expression. Where was she, how'd she get there, and who had her?

 **That's chapter 1, plz review**


	2. Act 2

**Act 2**

 **Lenika08: Thx for your review  
**

 **Spxxxxx: Thank you, and I hope you find the rest of the story interesting**

* * *

On their jet, the team was going over the case files.

"This unsub is definitely bold, grabbing Lisa right from the street. He could've been seen." said Rossi.

"There might've been a struggle, police found her backpack on the sidewalk, one of the straps was torn." added JJ.

Garcia then appeared on a laptop screen.

"What you got, Garcia?" Asked Hotch.

"My sweeties, I looked into Lisa's online life and social media pages, and there's nothing kinky." She told them.

"Nothing at all?" wondered Reid.

"Nothing, just selfies of her and her friends and family, she talks about school, clothes, and things that young teenage girls are into."

"What do we have on her family life?" questioned Morgan.

"She's the daughter of Nigel and Patrica Parks. He's the manager of a technical company, and she's a beautician. And she has an older brother, Trevor, age 19, and he's a freshman at the University of Wisconsin." said Garcia.

"There's no history of acting act, or any trouble at school. It seems Lisa's just an ordinary teenage girl." said Prentiss, looking over some papers.

"Well someone targeted this girl, and we have to find out who and where he's holding her. Reid you and Prentiss talk to her family, JJ and Rossi go to Lisa's school and talk to her friends, Morgan and I will go to the police station." instructed Hotch.

* * *

When they landed, they each went to their requested destination. At Lisa's house, her parents were completely beside themselves.

"I can't believe this is happening." said Patricia.

"You see this kind of things on news, you never think this could happen to your family." replied Nigel.

"I understand this is hard for you, but we're going to do everything we can to find Lisa." assured Prentiss.

"Has she been upset about anything lately, or unusually distant?" asked Reid.

"No, nothing, she hasn't said anything, and she always lets us know if there's a problem." said Patricia.

"Have you noticed any strange cars around your house, or whenever you all were out did you notice anyone paying attention to her?"

"No, if there had we would've reported it." said Nigel.

"Agents, their oldest son is here." said an officer.

Trevor walked into the room.

"Mom, Dad." he said.

"Trevor." said Patricia, as she hugged her son.

Prentiss and Reid looked at each other, they just had to find Lisa.

* * *

Back with Lisa she was pacing around the room, wondering what she was going to do, when suddenly, the door opened. Frightened she backed into a corner. A man about average height and weight, wearing a dark blue shirt, black pants, and brown shoes walked in.

And to make matters worse, he was wearing a plain white mask.

"Who are you, why'd you bring me here?" Lisa asked him.

"All will be answered in due time."

She eyed the door, she quickly tried to run away, but he grabbed her.

"And where do you're going?" He asked, as he held her.

"Please, just let me go." Lisa pleaded.

The man just got some rope out of his pocket, and bound her ankles together, so she couldn't run.

"Sorry, but I can't do that." he told her, and then he left the room again.

* * *

At the police station Hotch and Morgan had just met the chief.

"You must be from the FBI, I'm Chief Robbins." He said, holding out his hand.

"Agent Aaron Hotchner, and this is SSA Derek Morgan." said Hotch, shaking his hand, and then Chief Robbins shook Morgan's.

"We've put a car on the Parks home, and wired their phones in case there are any ransom calls." said Chief Robbins.

"Have you had anything like this happen before?" wondered Morgan.

"No, and we've already spoke to sex offenders near the school who have a history with young girls."

"And how're they looking?" asked Hotch.

"The ones we've spoke to so far have alibis, and no witness place them or their cars there." Chief Robbins told them.

He led them to a room where they could set up, it had a conference tables, chairs, a bulletin board, and a coffee machine.

* * *

JJ and Rossi had already left the school, and were now speaking to Lisa's friends. JJ was talking to her friend, Mona at her house, and Rossi was talking to her friend, Reggie at hers.

"I can't believe someone just took her." said Mona.

"The police and the FBI are working hard to find your friend, Mona. But we need to know, did Lisa keep secrets from her parents?" asked JJ.

"No, nothing bad or anything. She's a good girl."

"Have you ever been out and notice anyone paying attention to you?" Rossi asked Reggie.

"Not that I've noticed." answered Reggie.

"I'm going to try something, Mona, I want you to close your eyes, and think back to when you and your friends were walking home." said JJ.

"Okay." said Mona, and she closed her eyes.

"Now think back to earlier today, you left school, what'd you do?"

Mona thought back she could picture what had happened.

"We were talking about a test we took, and then we went our separate ways."

"Did you see any cars or anything strange, going Lisa's way?"

"No, wait I remember seeing a car following her."

"Do you remember anything about it?"

"It was small, and dark green. That's all I saw."

Then Mona opened her eyes.

"Thank you, Mona." said JJ.

When she and Rossi met back up, JJ told him about the car Mona had seen.

* * *

When they all met up at the police station they went over the information they collected.

"Judging by what Lisa's family, friends, and teachers told us it's not likely she just ran off or met up with someone." said Hotch.

"And Mona remembered seeing a car following Lisa, as they left school." added JJ.

"This is beginning to look like Lisa was specifically targeted, and this wasn't just a random kidnapping." Reid pointed out.

"So if Lisa didn't do anything to make herself a target, then what would?" asked Morgan.

Hotch got on his cell phone and contacted Garcia.

"Garcia here and ready to serve, sir." she said over the line.

"Garcia, I need you to look into the background of Lisa's family, see if there are any red flags or anything that would make Lisa a target." he instructed.

"Right away, sir." answered Garcia.

 **That's chapter 2, plz review**


	3. Act 3

**Act 3**

 **Lenika08: Thank you or gracias**

 **Uniquelyjas: Thank you very much, and I will**

 **Spxxxxx: Glad you like it, and thanks**

* * *

Lisa lied on the mattress, just wondering. Why was she here? What did this guy want with her? Would she ever see her family again? She heard her stomach growled, she couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten.

Her mouth was dry true, she really needed a drink of water.

"This has got to be the worst thing that's ever happened to me." she thought to herself.

* * *

At the Parks' household, police, the BAU, reporters, and cameramen came. The family had decided to reach out to the public, in hopes of finding witness and reasoning with the kidnapper.

"This family's pretty tough to do this." said Morgan, as he and his team stood behind the family.

"Well, maybe with some luck we'll get a lead." reminded Prentiss.

"Lisa Parks disappeared yesterday on her way home from school. All her family wants is her safe return. Here's the Parks with a few words." announced JJ into a microphone.

Mr. and Mrs. Parks and Trevor stepped forward.

"Please, all we want is our daughter back." pleaded Patricia.

"She's only fourteen years old. She's still young and has her whole life ahead of her." Nigel informed.

Lots of people were watching the report, even the unsub. He drank a beer as he saw the Parks talking about Lisa.

"My little sister's a great kid, she should be home not locked away wherever she is." said Trevor.

"Please, whatever you want we'll give it to you, we just want our daughter back." Nigel told the people.

The unsub smiled when he saw the worried, sad, and panicked look on their faces.

* * *

When the press conference was over, Garcia called her team.

"What do you got, Mama?" Asked Morgan.

"My knight in shining bulletproof armor, I've dug into the lives of the Parks. And I haven't found anything that suggests any red flags." Said Garcia.

"Please tell me there's a but in this conversation." Rossi hoped.

"You said the magic word. It turns out Trevor had many visits to the emergency room when he was a child, and it looks like Patricia did too." Garcia continued.

"Are we thinking child and domestic abuse?" Asked Prentiss.

"That would be my thought, but Lisa doesn't have the same results. I mean she went to the ER once, but that was for when she got a bad case of food poisoning." Garcia explained.

"How long did Trevor and Patrica make these ER trips?" wondered JJ.

"It looks like the frequent trips stopped when Trevor was five."

"Thank you, Princess." said Morgan.

"10-4." replied Garcia.

"We should talk to the family again." suggested Reid.

"Rossi and I will go talk to them." said Hotch.

* * *

As they drove to the Parks' house, they thought about what Garcia told them.

"Are you thinking Nigel's abusing his family?" Hotch asked.

"Could be. But why would he kidnap his own daughter?" Rossie mentioned.

"True, and though abusers are usually good at masking their true colors his family doesn't act nervous or anxious around him, and they don't show signs of abuse now."

"And in all my years of working this job, I've heard of an abuser just suddenly stopping." said Rossi.

"Neither have I, which makes it even more interesting." said Hotch.

Once they arrived at the home, they talked to Patricia and Nigel.

"How long have you two been married?" asked Hotch.

"We've been married for twenty-three years, but how's that gonna help find Lisa?" wondered Patricia.

"It's just part of our way to build a profile. Do you have any previous spouses or ex boyfriends or girlfriends that could be scorned?" questioned Rossi.

"No, none, we don't know anybody who would just take our daughter." replied Nigel.

As Hotch kept talking to them, Rossi saw Trevor just walking around outside the room. So he decided to get up and speak to him.

"Hey, is everything all right?" He asked him.

"I don't know my kid sister's missing and you're just sitting around asking stupid questions, so no everything's not all right." Trevor snapped.

Then he sighed.

"I'm sorry, this is really stressful for all of us."

"No apologies needed. I understand this must be hard. How's college life for you?" Rossi wondered.

"It's pretty cool, I mean living on campus, study during the day partying at night." said Trevor.

"Yeah I remember those days. You a popular guy on campus?"

"I have friends, but I'm like the most popular guy there."

"Do you have any problems with the other students there?"

"Problems?"

"You know like maybe you rubbed someone the wrong way or something, or perhaps you ran in with the wrong crowd?" Rossi suggested.

"I'm not in a gang or anything, I'm not stupid, I don't do drugs or anything like that." said Trevor.

As he ranted, he accidentally knocked a picture off the wall. It was a picture of him when he was a kid, and with his parents.

"Oops."

"Everything okay, out there?" called Patricia.

"Oh, everything's fine, Mom. A picture just fell."

"I'll help you clean it up." offered Rossi.

"Thanks, I'll be right back with the broom and dustpan." said Trevor, and he left to get them.

Being mindful of the broken glass, Rossi picked up the picture, and looked at it. Suddenly another part of the picture flip out, the photo had been folded.

"Hmm." he said curiously, as he opened it up.

In the picture in addition to the three Parks was another boy. He looked to be about nine-years-old.

"Looks like Lisa isn't the only family member missing." he whispered to himself.

 **That's chapter 3, plz review**


	4. Act 4

**Act 4**

 **Uniquelyjas: Thx, and for clarification, it wasn't Nigel who was smiling it was the unsub**

 **Lenika08: Thx, glad you like it**

 **Spxxxxx: I like the suspense too, hope you like the other chapters**

 **Bommiej: Thx, I hope you like the rest**

* * *

Rossi took the picture and went to the other room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Parks who's this other boy in this picture?" He asked, showing them the photo.

When the couple looked at the full picture they froze. They both had a look of fear and shock on their faces. Trevor came back in the room from cleaning up the mess, he curious to what was happening.

"What's going on?" He wondered.

"Trevor, who's this in the picture?" Rossi asked him.

Like his parents, terror struck his face.

Finally Nigel spoke.

"T-that's Horace, our oldest son."

"There's ridge here, why did you fold him out of the picture?

"And you don't have any pictures of him around, just of Trevor and Lisa. Is there a reason you didn't tell us about him?" asked Hotch.

"(Sighs), it's a very long story." Patricia replied.

"We can go down to the station and talk." Hotch offered.

So they all left the house, and went to the police station.

* * *

Back where Lisa was being held, she thought about her friends, and family, all the fun times they'd have together, thinking about them brought tears to her eyes. Suddenly the door opened, and she quickly wiped away her tears.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"No, I want to go home. Please." Lisa pleaded.

All the man did was snicker.

"Can I least get some water or something, I'm really thirsty."

The man pulled out a bottle of water, but he just opened it and drank it himself. Then he once again left her.

* * *

When Hotch and Rossi arrived at the station with the Parks, the team was confused.

"What's going on?" asked Morgan.

"Another member of the Parks family turned up." answered, Rossi setting the photo on the table.

"Who's the other boy?" asked JJ.

"Horace, their oldest child." explained Hotch.

"They have another child that they didn't mention?" questioned Reid.

"Apparently." answered Rossi.

"We're about to interview the family separately." Hotch told them.

Prentiss went with Hotch to interview Patricia and Nigel, while Reid went with Rossi to interview Trevor.

"We didn't tell you about Horace because he's not part of our lives anymore." Nigel admitted.

"We sent him away to a special facility, fourteen years ago." added Patricia.

"Why?" asked Prentiss.

"(Sighs), Horace was a...sociopathic child." Nigel answered.

"What can you tell us about your older brother, Trevor?" asked Reid.

"He was a strange kid, he scared me when I was little." said Trevor.

"How'd you know that?" asked Hotch.

"He...wasn't like other kids. He did...things that weren't right, but he didn't care." said Patricia.

"We know you made several visits to the emergency room as a kid, was that because of Horace?" asked Rossi.

"Yeah, he did all kinds of stuff to me." Trevor answered.

"Horace hurt you, didn't he Mrs. Parks?" asked Prentiss.

"Yes, unfortunately." she replied.

"When did you first realize something was wrong with him?" asked Hotch.

"Well, the first red flag came when he was six." said Nigel.

"We bought him his first pet for his birthday, it was the cutest little hamster. But about two weeks later, when I was cleaning his room, I saw the hamster just lying in its' cage." said Patricia.

"It died on its' own?" asked Prentiss.

"Well that's what I thought, but I noticed its' head was in an awkward position." She explained.

"Like its' neck was broken?" interrogated Hotch.

"When we asked Horace about it he claimed he was just trying to play with it." Said Nigel.

"I remember I had this turtle as a kid, I asked Horace if he could get him some water, he did but after he drank it, he died." Trevor explained.

"Do you know why the turtle died?" Asked Reid.

"Well I noticed the water smelled funny." Trevor replied.

"What'd it smell like?" Asked Rossi.

"Bleach. He poisoned my turtle for no reason."

"Did Horace do anything else?" questioned Prentiss.

"When he was eight he got a bad report from his teacher, so I told him he couldn't go to the skate park for a week." Said Patricia.

"How'd Horace react?" Asked Hotch.

"At first he threw a tantrum, then when I was coming down the stairs, I fell. And when I looked up Horace was standing there, smirking at me."

"That was the second red flag." added Nigel.

"I remember one time he suggested we play a game of "Say Uncle". It was fun for a while, but he twisted my arm. I said uncle when I couldn't take it anymore, but he didn't listen. Next thing I knew my arm was broken, he didn't even say sorry." Said Trevor.

"The doctors, nurses, even the police and social workers figured that there was something wrong with Horace." Said Nigel.

"They offered us help, but..." Patricia started.

"You wouldn't take it." Finished Hotch.

"He was still our son, we thought we could handle him." Patricia explained.

"Did you try therapy or anything like that?" Asked Prentiss.

"We tried everything, we got him a therapist, she couldn't handle him. We sent him to a special camp, but two weeks later they called us and told us to come and get him, he'd caused to much trouble." said Nigel.

"What finally made you send him away?" asked Hotch.

"One day when Horace's behavior wasn't so bad, we went out to lunch one day just the two of us, and left the boys with a sitter." started Patricia, "Things were going fine, until we got a call from the sitter, she sounded really scared and begged us to come home immediately. We hurried home as quickly as we could, and we got there the police and paramedics were there. Our sitter had been stabbed with a pair scissors, we asked the police what was going on. The officer said that Horace had stabbed the sitter and was holding Trevor hostage. Horace came out holding a knife to Trevor's neck. Trevor looked so scared."

Patricia was now on the verge of tears, so Nigel let his wife stop talking and he finished.

"An officer tried to take the knife away, but not before he slightly cut the side of Trevor's neck. Luckily, our sitter and Trevor were going to be okay. But it was then we knew we couldn't handle Horace, especially when we got the news earlier that day." he explained.

"What news?" asked Prentiss.

"Earlier that day, I found out I was pregnant with Lisa." said Patricia wiping her tears.

"There was no way she would've been safe in the house as long as Horace lived there. And we had to think of Trevor, he was so shaken up by the incident. A psychiatrist informed us of a special facility in Illinois that dealt with kids like him. So we sent him there, and that was the last we saw of him." Nigel finished.

 **That's chapter 4, plz review**


	5. Act 5

**Act 5**

 **Lenika08: You got that right**

 **Uniquelyjas: I know, just like in the real criminal minds. Thx, and you're getting warmer  
**

 **Spxxxxx: Who knows, and you're getting warmer**

* * *

"This changes everything." said JJ from the room behind the glass.

"Big time." Agreed Morgan.

"And I know it's probably wrong to say this, but after we sent Horace away things got better for us." Said Patricia.

"How was that?" wondered Hotch.

"We didn't have to worry about him causing trouble anymore, we could focus on Trevor and Lisa when she arrived. And life was just easier." Nigel explained.

After talking to the Parks they had an officer drive them back home.

And they all went into the conference room.

"So the Parks have an estranged son that they sent away around the time they found out they were going to have Lisa." Said Prentiss.

"Not surprising, from what I heard Horace had no remorse for any of his actions, and what he did to the pets, animal cruelty is classic sign of sociopathic behavior. And sociopathic kids torture their families." Reid explained.

"That explains why the frequent ER visits stopped when Trevor was five and he and Lisa are five years apart." mentioned Hotch.

"Are we thinking he's involved?" Asked Rossi.

Morgan pulled out his phone and called Garcia.

"Garcia's home of wonders how may I help you?" She asked.

"Hey sweet mama I need everything you can find on a Horace Parks." Morgan requested.

"I'm on it, I'll hit you back when I have anything." Garcia replied.

* * *

Back with Lisa, she was just lying on the floor. She was so hungry and thirsty, she really wanted to go home and back to her family. The door opened, and the man came back inside.

"Look, my family must be really worried about, please just let me go." she begged.

"Your family? They only care about certain things, other things they just abandon." he told her.

"What do you know about my family?"

"Oh, I know a lot Lisa. In fact...we are family." said the man, as he took off his mask.

He revealed that he was a white male with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes.

"What?" asked Lisa totally confused.

"Walk with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

The man puled out a knife, cut her bounds, and then grabbed her by the arm, and dragged her out.

"Who are you?" asked Lisa, as she struggled.

"My name's Horace. Your brother." the man told her.

Lisa couldn't believe her ears.

* * *

At the station, Garcia had just called her team back.

"Everyone, I've got the 411 on Horace Parks." she said.

"What can you tell us?" asked JJ.

"He was sent correctional facility for troubled youths in Springfield, Illinois when he was nine. It appears his family never came to visit him."

"I'm not surprised. They had Trevor and Lisa to take care of." Said Prentiss.

"Looks like he stayed there until her turned 18, and then he was moved to a facility for adults. Then when he turned 21, he was released."

"Released? Those kinds of facilities don't usually just release patients." Reid mentioned.

"Garcia see if you can find out what happened to him after he left, and get in contact with the counselors that worked with him in Illinois." Ordered Hotch.

"I'm on it." Said Garcia.

* * *

"Look I don't know what you're thinking, but I don't have any other brothers." Lisa told Horace.

"Lisa, Lisa, Lisa. There's so much you don't know, I take it Mom, Dad, and Trevor didn't tell you about me." Horace said.

Lisa was now officially confused.

"You see, before you were born, it was just me and Trevor. The family may have seen my way of fun and expressing my emotions slightly disturbing. But I was just trying to live my life, but dear mom and dad didn't understand that so they sent me away." Horace explained.

"But what does that have to do with me?" Asked Lisa.

"It was your fault!" Horace snapped.

"What?"

"You see, the day I was sent away I overheard a conversation between mom and dad."

* * *

 _A nine-year-old Horace was hiding at the top of the stairs, listening to his parents' conversation._

 _"Nigel, I'm not sure what to do." Said Patricia._

 _"What are you saying? You don't want to do this?" Asked Nigel._

 _"I do want to have this baby. But what are we going to do about Horace?"_

 _"I'm sure if we just explain why he can't act the way he does around the baby..." Nigel started._

 _"Nigel, that won't work. We've talked, we've scolded, we've punished, but nothing's worked. A baby wouldn't be safe around him."  
_

 _"Look why don't we just go to lunch, and we'll figure something out." Nigel told her._

 _"Maybe we should consider one of those places the social workers told us about." said Patricia, as they left the house._

 _Hearing that didn't make Horace very happy, so he decided to do something to express his feelings._

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." said Lisa, after listening to his story.

"And now it's time to make you pay for what you did." replied Horace, as he continued to drag her away.

Lisa's heart leaped into her throat, what was this lunatic going to do to her?

 **That's chapter 5, plz review, and if any of you out there are fans of lego ninjago check out my ninjago stories.  
**


	6. Act 6

**Act 6**

 **Uniquelyjas: You got it**

 **Lenika08: Thank you**

* * *

When Garcia found the information she needed, she called her team back.

"What do you, Mama?" asked Morgan answering his phone.

"I talked to one of the doctors at the institute where Horace stayed, and he described Horace as, sociopathic and manipulative." She explained.

"He probably manipulated the doctors into thinking he was sane enough to be released." Said Rossi.

"Looks like after he was released he spent some time in Chicago, and eventually found his way back to Wisconsin."

"Find everything you can about him." Said Hotch.

"I'm on it." Garcia replied.

"Are we thinking Horace has Lisa?" asked Chief Robbins.

"It's looking like it, kidnapping Lisa is a double revenge mission for him. He gets revenge on his parents for sending him away, and he probably blames Lisa for being the cause of all this." explained Prentiss.

* * *

Back with Lisa and Horace, he'd dragged her into another room, and slammed her down in a chair.

"W-what are you gonna do to me?" asked Lisa frightened.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be sure to be gentle." said Horace, brushing his finger against her face.

Lisa trembled, as she felt his touch. He stepped out of the room, and Lisa tried to find a way out of the room, but there was no way out. Was this the end for her?

* * *

Back at the station, the team got a call from Garcia.

"Hotch here." said Hotch answering his cell phone.

"Sir, I have some information on Horace, he owns a dark green Hybrid." she told him.

"That must be the kind of car, Lisa's friend saw." replied JJ.

"Does he have an address?" asked Reid.

"I can't seem to find anything, the only thing is his driver's license."

"He must've taken Lisa somewhere, if not a house or apartment, then where?" wondered Rossi.

"Hey, I think I have something. Whenever Horace ordered food, he had it delivered to 45th street." informed Garcia.

"What's there?" asked Morgan.

"A closed down office complex."

"We've got him." said Hotch.

The team and the police officers grabbed their guns, bulletproof vests, and microphones, and headed for their destination.

* * *

Horace had come back into the room where Lisa was, with a few things in tow. He had a tripod, video camera, and rope. Lisa didn't like the look of these things, what was he going to do? First he used some of the rope to bind her ankles, and wrists.

Then he set up the camera.

"Mom and Dad are going to love this." he whispered to himself.

Outside, the FBI and police had arrived at the office complex. Some officers took the side doors, others the back, and the BAU and Chief Robbins went through the front.

Inside the building was dark, dirty, and downright creepy. They made their way through the hallways, and then up some stairs. In the room where Horace held Lisa, he finally got the camera recording.

"Hello, Mom, Dad, and Trevor if you're there. I've met the newest member of our family, she's actually quite lovely. I wish I could've grown up with her, but it was because of her you sent me away. Now I'm going to make sure you feel the same way I did when you sent me away." he said to the camera.

Tears started forming in Lisa's eyes, was this her endgame? Horace walked behind her, and put his hands around her neck. His grip got tighter, and even though she was tied up, Lisa struggled to break free.

The team kept going down the hall, and they heard a clatter coming from up ahead. When they came to the room the sound came from, Morgan kicked down the door.

"FBI freeze!" Yelled Morgan.

Horace grabbed Lisa, pulled out a pock knife from his pocket, and held it to her throat.

"Horace Parks, let her go." ordered Rossi.

"I have unfinished business with her." Horace told them.

"Help me!" Lisa cried.

"Horace, you don't have to hurt your sister, she has nothing to do with this." Prentiss reasoned.

"She has everything to do with this."

"We know you blame Lisa for your parents sending you away, but you have to let her go." Reid told him.

"Never." said Horace.

He tried to cut Lisa's throat, but JJ and Chief Robbins fired off their guns, and shot him in the arm and chest. Prentiss hurried forward, and grabbed Lisa, while Morgan checked for a pulse on Horace.

He put his finger on the side of his neck, and shook his head at the others, Horace was dead.

* * *

Lisa was taken to the local hospital, where she was admitted to a room and put on an IV. Her mom, dad, and Trevor came as soon as they got the call from the police. They were relieved to have her back, and that she was safe now.

And when Hotch told them that it was Horace who kidnapped Lisa, they were worried, but once he told them that he was now dead, they were once again relieved, and thanked them for getting their little girl back.

 **The End. I'd like to thank Lenika08, Spxxxxx, and Uniquelyjas for your reviews.**


End file.
